Happy Birthday To You
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: rating for cussing. It's Yusuke's birthday and Kuwabara is stuggling to get him a gift. And what does the boy Yusuke saved a long time ago have to with anything?


Ideas ideas! phweeee  
  
Kurama: Uh she got this idea from reading her Manga....  
  
Yusuke: :looks at Kazima: You reaaaaaaally need help...  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah...  
  
oh yes i dun know these peeps names so I made them up!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara banged his head on the dinner table, drawing attention to himself from the other customers in the diner. "Kuso...." He muttered angrily. "Well, DamX yourself!"   
  
Kuwabara looked up, "Oh...Hey Sis..." Shizuru sat down, lighting a cancer stick, and smiled at him. "Still haven't found a good present to give to Yusuke for his birthday."  
  
Kuwabara groaned.   
  
"Guess not."  
  
"I have no idea what to get for him, he's friggin' hard to buy for! The only thing that comes to my mind are cigarettes, porno, and beer." Shizuru chuckled, "If you got him all three I'm sure he'd be satisfied."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, resting in his arms, "No...I want to get him something special, you know..." Shizuru raised her eyebrow, and Kuwabara sighed, "He saved my life so many times, I want to get him something special...You know to say thank you..."  
  
Kuwabara's face flushed in embarrassment, "Aww...Is my poor macho brother embarrassed?" Kuwabara stuck out his tongue, "Shut up!" She rolled her eyes, "Sticking out your tongue...how mature of you."  
  
She sighed, putting out the cancer causing product and pointed at him, "Get him something from the heart...I'm sure he'll love it what ever you decide." Kuwabara banged his head again, "DamXit. That time that hurt."  
  
But the pain, also led him to an idea, "YES! I GOT IT!" Shizuru took a sip of her copy, "Got what? AIDS?" He glared at her, "No! I know what to get him! But...man...I hope I have enough time to find them..."   
  
"Find them?" Shizuru was about to ask who when Kuwabara took off out of the diner. "I swear the insane asylum would welcome him with open arms..."  
  
day of Yusuke birthday  
  
Yusuke smiled at his friends, the group at Genkai's celebrating his 18th birthday. He'd gotten some swell gifts, including 4 front row seats to the battle dome he'd always wanted to see, curtesy of Boeton and Koenma, and Genkai.  
  
Kurama had gotten Yusuke a great gift too. He'd signed Yusuke up for to fight in a martial art contest, where he would face fighters all around the world. Yusuke almost cried with joy.  
  
Hiei had gotten Yusuke a present too, (Kurama forced him to) and he'd gotten Yusuke a rather strange sword. If stabbed into someone it would devour their souls. Genkai hmphed, "That's like giving a baby dynamite."  
  
There was one thing that worried him though, Kuwabara wasn't at the party. "Did you tell him where we're having this thing?" Yusuke asked when Kuwabara became an hour late. "Yes...but Shizuru said three days ago he hopped on a plane, she said he looked as if he was extremely worried." Kurama frowned.  
  
Yusuke's stomach twisted in knots, "Wrong? What could be wrong?"  
  
"I was worried I'd miss your birthday, but I managed to get here."  
  
The group turned to Kuwabara at the door, sweat on his brow. "Sorry. my flight was delayed." Yusuke sighed, "Where have you been? Why did you take off on a plane?" Yusuke glared at him, "Making me worry on my birthday of all things! Jerk..."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, and turned around, "You can come in now." Yusuke blinked, who was he talking to. His heart missed a beat as two figures entered the room. A young, beautiful woman, and a small boy.  
  
The boy smiled wide, he had to be nine, maybe ten. He had soft brown haired, and gentle brown eyes. His mother had his hair and eyes as well, and a warm beautiful smile.   
  
"HI YUSUKE!" The boy ran over to him, and hugged him. Yusuke starred in disbelief at the child he'd met when he was 14. The same child he'd save all those years ago.  
  
The woman approached him, and held him to her close, she was just the slightest bit taller than him. The group starred at these two, who were they? Kuwabara stepped up, "Yusuke this is Miss Kira Haruna, and Souta Haruna." He smiled, "It took me forever to find them, they had moved to China when You died. They couldn't believe it when I told them the doctors had made a mistake, and that you were really alive!"  
  
Yusuke starred at them, and Souta looked up, "I remembered those funny face you made with me, and when I was older Mom told me you died..." Tears streamed down his face, "but I'm glad they were wrong!"   
  
Miss Haruna squeezed Yusuke arm, and sobbed on his neck, "I can't thank you enough for saving my boy, he's all I have!" Yusuke's throat grew tight, "I didn't do anything special..." He hugged the tow tears slipping down his face, He'd dreamed of finding them, and telling them he hadn't died, so that they wouldn't have to think of him as the boy that died saving a small boy.  
  
Kuwabara sat down, and then collapsed on his back. "Wooo I'm tired! Runnin' around all over town trying to get a daXm taxi." He smiled at Yusuke, "Happy birthday man."  
  
Yusuke didn't respond, but held onto Souta, and his mother tighter. Kurama smiled at Kuwabara, and pat his hand, "This was a great idea Kuwabara." Kuwabara shrugged. a proud smile on his face.  
  
Through out the rest of the day the group celebrated until late in the night. Miss Haruna and Souta had gotten Yusuke a present to, an expensive leather jacket, with 'Hero' embroidered on the back. They also gave him their number and address so Souta and Yusuke could keep in touch.  
  
Yusuke couldn't help but smile when Souta said he wanted to be just like him. The two left around midnight, Souta asleep in his mother's arms, and they bid farewell to the Rekai.  
  
When they were gone, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, who had fallen asleep around ten, and now lay slumped against the wall. Yusuke tackled him waking his friend with a start, the two crashing to his friend, "YOU BIG BEAUTIFUL IDIOT THANK YOU!"  
  
"Your welcome...now let me sleep, I haven't had sleep in three days tryin' to find those two..." Kuwabara's bleary eyes fell on his best friend's face, when he sat up to see Yusuke was crying.   
  
"Hey, easy man..." Kuwabara rubbed his back, as Yusuke pressed the top of his head to Kuwabara's chest, his hands clamped down on the waist of Kuwabara's shirt.   
  
"You have no idea...I don't know how to repay you..." Kuwabara laughed embarrassed, "Hey how many times have you saved my asX? Consider this a thank you." Kuwabara yawned, and once again was taken by surprise as Yusuke hugged him.  
  
Kuwabara hugged him back, a little embarrassed because everyone one the room was smiling at them The two pulled away, and Kuwabara laid back on the ground. "Now how about letting me sleep?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, and helped Kuwabara up, "I'll drive you home, I'm sure Genkai wants us gone." Genkai mumbled, "Got that right." The group laughed, and Yusuke supporting the sleepy Kuwabara, who was so tired he looked drunk, led him outside.  
  
The group watched them walk off, Yusuke's loud voice reaching back to them. Kuwabara will never cease to amaze me." Koenma said smiling. "As I've said before, he has a good heart." Genkai smirked, drinking some of here tea, old and wise eyes watching the two go down the stairs.  
  
"Those two, when I first met them together I never would have thought they'd be so close." Boeton smiled, "But then again We never thought Yusuke would save that kid, did we?"   
  
"Yusuke is full of surprises." Hiei muttered, refusing to admit Kuwabara had actually done something smart.  
  
Kurama smiled at them, "They are soul mates in a way, not as in lovers, but as being friends. They've gone through so much, together and apart. You couldn't ask for a more perfect example of two souls that would do anything for each other." Genkai sighed, catching the others attention.  
  
"Well...this is all sentimental and sweet, but get the hell outta my house."  
  
===============================  
  
As Kuwabara slept, Yusuke watched him, the red light shining off both their face. Yusuke never had a friend like him, he'd never met anyone like him before. Ever. Yusuke ruffled Kuwabara's hair.   
  
He wanted to say so much to the slumbering man, and he searched his soul fro the perfect words. But there was only one thing that seemed to fit, only one thing that seemed right to say.  
  
"Thanks Kuwabara."  
  
Fin  
  
eh like? Eh hate? Or just eh? 


End file.
